evil as none before
by darkshinraknight
Summary: Will is betrayed by her friends and turns evil, there is also a prophecy abouit this read and review to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Evil as none before book 1

alterneate unavrise

disclamer: i don't own W.I.T.C.H. i do own the plot if any tell me if you find it, i also own William, Shiva, and Shinra

what I mean:

evils, good

goods, evil

Chapter1: betrayal of friends

Earth

Will, Cornelia, and Irma were talking as Taranee and Hey Lin were walking up to them

"So, what do you think we should do to day" Corneal asked

"You guy's can go with out me" Will said

"Sure, but were are you going?" Hey Lin asked

"I'll probably go home. Ok. " Will said "bye guys"

With corny trerany Irma and hey Lin

"I say we should just take the heart and she has no powers to help with.So? " Corny said

"I agree." Irma said

"But how are we going to get It." terr. Said

Meriden

Phobos cell

"What do you want?" Phobos asked the person standing in front of him.

"I'm here to give a deal." the person said

"What kind of deal?" Phobos asked

"I'll get you out if you help me bring the leader of the guardians to the side of evil, or you stay here for ever." the person said

"I'm in." Phobos said

Earth

Will's apartment

Will's room

"Will honey can we talk." will's mom said

"About what." will asked

"About your being a guardian." her mom said

"How did you know?" Will asked

"I knew from the being." Her mom said

"How?" will asked

"Well form Yia Lin" her mom said

"so she told you about us being the gardians before we knew about it?" will said

"yes." her mom said then the door bell rang

"Who is it?" will asked

"It's us will" the person said "we need to talk to you"

"Will don't trust no one good" her mom said

About 10 min. later

At the shopping mall

"So what do you guys want to talk about?" will asked

"Will, hand us the heart" corny said

"Repeat that." Will said

"Ok. Hand us the heart, Will" Hey Lin said

"What? " will said but as she said it everything electronic exploded

"What was that?" every one looked which gave Will a chance to escape

Some where in heather field

"William, what are we doing here?" a woman ask

"To pick up some one." the guy said "Shinra, where is she?"

"Dew east" shira said

With will

"Why did they betray me? They were my friends! " will say to herself

"Because they were never your friends." said a voice

"Whose there?" will asked

"Someone that can help you get back at them if you. Follow me. " the person said

Meriden

"Here we are" The person said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: meet shinra girls

Earth Corny apartment

Corny phone rings and corny answer it

"Hello" corny said

"Is Will, with you?" a worried voice said

"No, Mrs. Vandom Why?" corny said

"Because she isn't home" Mrs. Vandom said

"What!" corny said

"Well sense she not there I'll try to with the other girls." Mrs. Vandome said

"That ok. I'll tell the others" Corny said hanging up

Meriden

"Will, I believe you already know Phobos." the person said

"Yes why?" Will said

"So that you can get back at your friends." the person said

"There not my friends any more." said and anger Will

"Good. Now lets get started." Phobos said

"So. How long am I going to be training?" Will asked

"For about five month" the person said

"So, am I going to know your name?" Will asked

"Soon but not yet" the person said

Earth

Cornelia APATMENT

"So what you are telling us is that Will is gone." Taranee said

"Yes." Cornelia said

"Do you know where she went?" hay Lin asked

"No." Cornelia answer

"Ok, lets go look for her then." Irma said

Outside

"Is she in there?" William asked

"No." Shinra said

"Ok, how about this is she on earth" the girl said to him

"No. " Shinra said

"Then that means were too late too stop it" William said

"No" Shinra said "were early, six month to be precise"

"So let train for six months" William said

Meriden

"Lose your fists" Phobos said

"I'm trying" Will said

"Try harder." Phobos said

"You know what you are a pain" Will said

"Yes I know" Phobos said

After that it took Will one month to learn every thing about how to fight in the way of evil after that it took the rest of the time to learn how to control her powers which she got new powers which were dark, light, dark elements, and white fire.

"Today is the day that we take out the guardians' Phobos said

"Today is the day that we find out how powerful you are." the person said

"You still haven't told me your name" will said

"You'll find out soon" the person said

Earth

"Can you believe it has been five month since she left" corny said

"Yeah. But we still don't know were she is"

"You don't but I do" a voice said

"Who are you" Irma asked

"My name is shinra but I'm not here to for cheat chat girls" shinra said

"Then why are you here" corny said

"I'm here to see if you steel want to find your friend" shinra said

"Yes" they all said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: elyon joins evil

Meriden

"Now you can go see the princess will" Phobos said

5 hours later

"Elyon phobos is attacking us" calube said

"I'll will imprison him for good this time" elyon said

But before she could get out of the throne room Phobos along with a hooded figure came in

"This makes it easier to send you back" elyon said as summons her power but is stopped by the hooded person

"Try it again and you will end up dead" the hooded figure held her hand stopping her from attacking Phobos

"You might not want to tick her off. She will kill you in a heart beat" phobos said" and I'm here to make you a deal"

"What kind of deal" elyon said

"How about you join me, her, and our boss" Phobos said

"Why would I do that" elyon said

"Tell her who you are and why she should join us"

"Yes sir" the hooded person said tacking off her hooded which made elyon gasp

"Will is that you?" elyon said

"Yes." will said then the door open making all of them turn to see terrany corny, Irma, and hey Lin along with three other people.

"Will!" the four girls said

But before they reached her she disappeared along with Phobos, and elyon

"How did she do that" Hey Lin said

"So the prophecy is coming true" one of the three said

"What do you mean prophecy, William" Irma said

"There is a prophecy that when the ultment good goes evil they will have to save the not just these two worlds but all worlds. They will also be the ultment evil of all time as well" William said

"Oh" they said

Outside over 500 miles away

"Will why are we here" Elyon said

"So we can talk in peace" will said

"Then why did you join evil" Elyon said

"Because" will said

"Because why?" Elyon asked

"Because they betrayed me" will said

"Who" elyon asked

"My old friends" will said

"They did. But they told me you just left without seeing them at all that day" elyon said

"No, I seen them that morning and afternoon when they betrayed me" Will said "so I left"

"So, you join Phobos?" Elyon said

"No ,I joined the person that Phobos is working for" will said

"So, do you know why they betrayed you" elyon said

"Yes" will said

"Then why"

"They thought I was weak and they try to take the heart" will said

"They did?" Elyon asked.

"Yes," will said.

"So, why do you want me to join?" Elyon asked

"Because you are the only one who hasn't betrayed me and I need a girl to talk to" will said "so, will you join us?"

"Sure!" Elyon said

"Are you sure?" Will asked.

"Yes." elyon said "And, beside if they betrayed you what is keeping them form betraying me?"

"I see."

Earth

"Shiva, do you want to go to the mall with us?" Corny said

"Sure" Shiva said

The mall

"so your saying that Will is evil now" Irma said

"yes" Shiva said

"can we get her back?" Hay Lin asked

"yes, and No" Shiva answered

"wait. What do you mean by that" terr. said

"yes because in my world evil is good and good is evil, so to me your evil,but in this world it sims that you are the good guys, so i'll work with you guys. And it's no because the only one that can turn her back is her protecter." Shiva said

"What do you mean protecter." Corny asked

"William is my protecter, so the other guy with us is Will's portecter" Shiva said

"dang, that cute guy is Will protecter" Irma said

"Yes, he is and i don't know about the cute part of that" Shiva said

"no way you can't say that he cute" Corny said

"Yes, I can, seening as he's my brother" Shiva said

"Your brother" they all said

"Yeah" shiva said her phone rang, and she answered it "Hello"

"are you with the gaurdians" a voice asked

"yes, why?" Shiva asked

"get out of there" the voice said "this world is just like ours, but only a few on earth know that"

"alright, where are you" shiva asked

"at Will's house"

"ok, i'm on my way" shiva hang up the phone

"who was that" corny asked

"oh that was William, I have to go, so see you around" Shiva said as she lefted the mall.

"She hiding something" corny said

"Hay Lin will you fallow her" Terr. said/asked/told

"sure" Hay Lin said

Hay Lin lefted and turned invisiable and started to follow Shiva

Shiva took her to the silver Dragon, and she losted her

With Shiva

Shiva was in front of the Will's house, where she meet Will's mom, and suprise, suprise, Will, Elyon, and Phobos

"so my guess is that your the only ones that know that Cancracte is the evil and not Phobos" Shiva said

"Yeah" Will said

"we all need to talk" William said

"yes we do" Shinra sai


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: the real reason for the vile and end of story 1

"So what is it that we need to talk about" Phobos asked

"do you really known why the vile was created" Shinra asked

"yeah it was made to keep me form earth" Phobos said

"Yes and no" William said " do you know that there is a prophecy centered around you and Elyon, Will"

"No" Will said

"How we start at the beginning of the vile" Shinra siad

Flashback

'CONCICLE OF CANDRACERT, WHY DID YOU PUT UP THE VILE' A GUY ASKED

'WE DID IT TO KEEP EVIL OUT OF THE PLACE OF GOOD MAGIC' THE ORCALE SAID

'ARE YOU SEARES.' THE GUY SAID 'THIS WORLD NEEDS THE EVIL MAGIC TO KEEP BLANCES AND IF WE DON'T THEN SOME ONE IN THE FAUTAURE IS GOING TO BE THE UTAILMATE EVIL AND YOU KNOW THIS ORCALE.'

'THERE IS NO ONE THAT IS GOING TO TURN EVIL THAT. IS GOOD WILLIAM' THE ORCALE SAID

'WAIT A MINUTE, THIS WORLD IS JUST LIKE MY WORLD, WERE EVIL IS GOOD AND GOOD IS EVIL' WILLIAM SAID

'NO IT ISN'T AND SEENING AS YOU THOUGHT THAT YOUR OFF THE CONCILE FOR EVER.' THE ORICAL SAID

'FINE BUT I'M TELLING YOU THIS, WHEN GOOD TURNS EVIL THE ULTISMTE EVIL WILL BE BORN AND SAVE THE UNAVERS AND TURN IT BACK TO THE WAY IT USE TO BE.' WILLIAM SAID.

"Flashback end

"so you made the prochey that is surrounds my daughter and phobose's sister" susan vandom said.

"yes" William said "but I think that Shinra has something to say to you guy's"

"yess i do and your all going to be shocked as to who your going to be fighting" Shinra said

"Who" Will asked

"the orcale is drawing apon the power of the gaudeians, and he's the reason that your friends betrayed you, even dow they did it on their own free will."

Shinra said "Will, Elyon after the battle we will have to leave to save teh rest of the unaverise that are out there."

"So to get this straight, we weree turned evil to fulliele a propcey that is more ancianted than the vile it self." Will said

"yeah perrty much, but you are how ever going to have to defeat the Orcale before he turns not only this world but the all worlds and deminonse to nothing but mind controled freakes." William said

"i get this and all but why is it that we have to work with phobos and not you guys." Elyon asked

"how do you think your getting into kandracart" Shiva said.

"you guys have five year thought to find the secrect weapons and you also are going to need to created a group of warroresl (tell me if i spelt it right.) that will help you get to the the orcals ture world darkaers." Shinra said emontionless.

"you guys will leave tomorrow." William said.

(preview to book2)

summary: shinra, Will, and Elyon go through a portal that takes them to the world of deamons and Will finds that the deamon lord of the western lands is one person or deamon that will help get back to her friends, Will he join find out in book 2


End file.
